Hell Is Real
by xMALEFIENCEx
Summary: Adelaide Lovelace. A strange teen that visits Beacon Hills with her adoptive brother William Tate, who both have history in this small town. It brings the attention of the pack. Who is Adelaide Lovelace? Yeah, she may be the new girl but who is she really? Or what? starts s3B, dark themes and mature content. romance, friendship and slight hurt/comfort.


**a/n:** hello fellow readers! The rest of my stories are going under serious construction.. so I thought why not make this one. I do not know if I will continue the other ones. I might. For now... Here is _Hell is Real. _This story will start S3B. Then I will decide if I will drag the story further or create my own little season because I do have a idea

_**Adelaide Lovelace; is played by Marie Avgeropoulos  
William Tate; is played by Thomas McDonell**_

OK, onto the plot of the story; Adelaide Lovelace. A strange teen that visits Beacon Hills with her _adoptive _brother William Tate, who both have history in this small town. It brings the attention of the pack. Who is Adelaide Lovelace? Yeah, she may be the new girl but who is she really? Or what?

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF OR THE CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN ADELAIDE AND WILLIAM, AND OTHER OC'S THAT MAY APPEAR**

* * *

**Prologue**

The music blared thru her ears as she pushed her way thru the crowd of wild teenagers who gave off heat that she craved. She was like these _wild_ animals.

Adelaide was a teen for freak sakes.

As these teens danced to the music. Adelaide went searching for William. Who I might add is her only way getting home.

_Bastard._ She said under her breath.

"Hey!" A familiar voice grabbed her attention. Adelaide turned to find Elise who smiled up at her. "We're doing body shots. You up for it?"

A chuckle escaped Adel's lips and nodded her head. The girl grabbed her hand and brought her towards the kitchen where one of her good friend, Steven, who had a girl licked the residue of the liquor off of his chest.

_I guess I won't be going home after all._

Adelaide thought to herself as her propped herself on the table, whilst taking her shirt off and throwing it as Steven, who laughed.

A teen poured liquor onto Adel's stomach and Elise stepped up with a smirk on her face. Elise lowered herself down to the table's level and placed her lips against Adelaide's stomach and drank down the alcohol.

Everyone cheered.

Adelaide pushed herself off the table and reached for the bottle of liquor and raised it up. _Wears my shirt? _She thought as she looked around for whoever she threw her shirt at. With a shrug of her shoulders, Adel had made her way towards the backyard which held a massive amount of teens.

None of them looked familiar.

_Shit._

This could not be good. Adelaide felt tipsy and giggled to herself. And sure enough, Adelaide fell into the garden and made herself comfortable

* * *

William stared down at his sister with a grin. He shook his head as he propped down onto her bed and shook her awake.

Adelaide seemed startled when she found herself in the bedroom. _How in the hell did I get here? _She asked herself.

"How you ask? Elise brought you home. Actually it was Martha. They said they found you asleep in the garden." William held in his laughter. He felt sorry for leaving her their but Hanna had offered a ride - _what she was hot? _He thought.

Adelaide growled slightly and pulled the covers back on her body. "Is Dad back yet?" She asked her brother who didn't reply. _He isn't home yet. Of course not. _She thought coldly. Adelaide felt William stand up from her bed. She was surprised when he took the other side of the bed. "I made breakfast. He'll be home tonight."

_Bullshit._

"He's not coming back, William. I don't even know why you even get your hopes up with him. He'll always kill those hopes of yours." Adelaide said, turning to William who had a sad smile. He knew she was right. William took a hold of his sister's hand and squeezed it. They laid in silence.

All silenced was ruined when Adelaide hopped up and ran to the bathroom. William erupted in laughter. "I guess you will listen to me when I tell you to not drink, eh Adel?" He chuckled once he heard her say a bunch a profane words. As he passed the bathroom and made his way down the stairs. The phone rang which made his eyes roll. It was probably their father saying he needs a ride.

William answered with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

His heart stopped in that moment. William clutched the phone as the person on the other line spoke. Adelaide made her way down stairs and looked at William with concern. She noticed how tense he was. "William." The boy turned around with tears coating his eyes. Adelaide's heart dropped when William opened his mouth.

_He's dead._

Adelaide ran towards William and wrapped her arms around him. She could not believe their father was dead. As much as she disliked him but she loved him. He was her father. And she knew how much he meant to William. She'll never forgive him for this.

* * *

It has been two months since the passing of their father. Who died of a drunk driving accident. What surprised Adel was that he was not the drunk driver. It was odd to her but she tried not to think about it too much. She never really cried for her fathers passing. Adelaide may come off as a cold-hearted bitch. She felt no reason to cry. Her father would not want his children to cry over him. He would want them to celebrate.

A low chuckle escaped her lips as she packed the last her clothing. Adelaide came across a family photo. She could not help but to feel her heart clenched. They looked happy. This photo was taken at one of their favorite camps. It was also taken when their mother was alive.

"You done packing?" She jumped up in shock.

Adel turned to her brother who rocked a _Rolling Stones _tee-shirt. _That's mine. _A smirk formed on Adel's lips and she shook her head. "Yeah I am. Is the moving truck here yet?"

They duo were leaving Hillcrest.

William nodded his head watched the men take their furniture outside into the moving truck. The two had made up their mind to move to Beacon Hills. Apparently, he has family their who are willing to take them in. Adel prefers living on their own but she doesn't mind living with this family.

Adelaide left the house, with her brother following her and they made their way to the car. She took one lasting look at their home. What once was home. It felt like hell.

All things tragic has taken place in that very house.

Adelaide was glad to leave for good. She felt William grab her hand for reassurance. Adel smiled up at her brother as he pulled out of the drive way and headed for their new home. She felt like someone was holding her heart in their hands. It felt surreal.

For once a tear fell from Adel's eye.

She pulled out her ipod and blasted the music into her ears. Adelaide stared outside her window with a smile on her face. She felt a weight being lifted off her shoulders. It felt good.

Adelaide could not help but to think... _Hell is real. __It's everywhere._


End file.
